Day 38
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto transferred to Tokyo, Japan with his mother and stepfather. He attends school and is bullied. But he meets Sasuke, who only befriends him when no one is around. Naruto tries to make the best out of his situation, like falling in love with a girl and kissing his best friend. But it seems that day 38 is a day that everyone will remember. (NarXSas) (NarXHina) Hint of BL


Day 38

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto transferred to Tokyo, Japan with his mother and stepfather. He attends school and is bullied. But he meets Sasuke, who only befriends him when no one is around. Naruto tries to make the best out of his situation, like falling in love with a girl and kissing his best friend. But it seems that day 38 is a day that everyone will remember.

NarutoXSasuke and NarutoXHinata

" _Is he still in his room?" Mikoto, a mother of three, asked her youngest daughter._

" _Hai." The girl replied. "Is he ever going to come out, Kaasan?"_

" _I…I don't know." Mikoto answered as the tears ran down her slender cheeks._

" _Kaasan, don't cry." The girl tried to comfort her mother._

" _Miyumi, I don't know what to do." She said breaking down._

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

" _Onii, please come out. It's been five months."_

 _There was a deafening silence._

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

" _Onii, please. Kaasan is crying." Miyumi spoke. She stood in front of the door for serval minutes before speaking, "Gomen." She walked away._

 _The boy behind the door, was damped in sweat and tears. His black hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks and his eyes were dull. He placed his face against the wall and repeatedly said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

Day 1

Briiingg…

"Oi! Listen up." Iruka-sensei, homeroom teacher of 1-2, shouted. He slammed his ruler on the table and the class went quiet. "We have a new student today." He said smiling. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a transfer student from Konoha and I would appreciate if you would make him feel as if he was home."

"Hai." They replied in a bored tone.

"Ah," Iruka said clasping his hands together as his eyes lingered towards the entrance of the door, "that must be him."

The door to the class slid to the side and a young boy with unkempt blond hair walked in front of the class. This blond was Uzumaki Naruto, who moved from Konoha to Tokyo along with his mother and stepfather. His stepfather had recently gotten a position in Tokyo Enterprise in Tokyo, Japan. Naruto was reluctant to go at first, not wanting to leave his hometown, but to keep peace between his stepfather and mother he went without a fight. He was a short teen, 5ft7, with blond unruly hair and big blue eyes.

"Good morning'." He bowed.

"Good morning."

Some of the students mumbled.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Iruka suggested.

Naruto nodded his head. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He paused. "I'm sixteen years old, this is my first time in Tokyo, I love ramen and I love reading manga." He said, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ugh!" one kid groaned.

Iruka glared at the young boy. "That's very interesting Uzumaki-san." He smiled. "And we are glad to have you in our class."

"I'm glad to be here." He responded.

"Let's see where we can place you." Iruka said looking for an empty seat. "Ha. You can sit next to Uchiha-san." He said pointing at the black hair boy sitting in the back of the classroom.

Naruto walked down the aisle of the class. He felt uncomfortable from all the stares he was receiving. After what seemed like an eternity he finally made it to his seat. He placed his backpack on the desk and sat down. He looked around the class, some students were staring at him. He just smiled at them, waving. They turned their backs on him and listened to what Iruka had to say.

Naruto turned his head to his left side to see who his partner was. He stared at the young pale boy who was staring at Iruka. He had long black hair that was spiked in the back of his head, forming in the shape of a duck's butt. Naruto nearly snickered as he thought about the shape of a duck's ass.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto." He said trying to get Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and stared at the blue-eyed boy. Naruto stared in the boy's black orbs. A smile crossed his face. "Hey." He said extending his hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's hand and he smiled. He figured he would have a hard time making friends, but it didn't seem like that. He also extended his arm to shake Sasuke's hand. The two hands connected, and Naruto smiled even brighter; that is until Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tightly and yanked him forward. The students turned around just in time to see Naruto's face hit the floor.

They laughed at the poor blond who held his head. Naruto glared at the raven hair boy, who turned around as if it was nothing. "Why did you do that teme?" Naruto argued.

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow. "Teme?" he questioned.

"Uchiha-san!" Iruka shouted.

"It was an accident, sensei." Sasuke replied.

Day 3

"My friend wanted to know if you're a boy or a girl?" a pink hair girl asked.

"I'm a boy?" Naruto questioned.

She smirked. "Are you questioning yourself?"

"N… no." he stuttered. His face turned red from the embarrassment. "Um… you're Sakura, right?" he questioned. "You're pretty." He said, looking down.

The smirk she wore completely faded away. "Ew."

"Gomen, gomen." He said bowing his head. "Hey, do you like reading manga?" he asked her. He took a book out his backpack. "It's a girl that looks just like you in-

"Loser." She mumbled before taking her seat in the class.

Naruto got up with his bag in hand and stepped out of the classroom. He stood there as he heard them talking about him.

"He's so weird."

"He's an otaku."

"Is he really a boy?"

He heard someone laugh.

"He needs to go back to Konoha. This place is to advance for him."

"I actually felt insulted when he called me pretty."

He had heard enough.

As he was walking away, someone bumped into him, knocking his backpack out of his hand. His books and pencil cases scattered throughout the floor. He kneeled and picked up the objects off the floor.

"Gomen."

His ears wiggled by the familiar voice.

"Did you actually draw this?"

Naruto lifted his head to see Sasuke standing in front of him, holding onto his sketch books. Sasuke also kneeled in front of Naruto and helped him picked up his stuff. He stared at Sasuke. "Why are you helping me?" he mumbled.

"Get over it." Sasuke told him. "It was just a little joke."

"Well it was not funny. My head still hurts." He replied.

"Let me see." Sasuke said lifting the Naruto bangs up. There was a little red mark on his forehead. "Take some pills… or something."

Naruto slapped his hand away.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled as he stood up with Naruto's stuff in hand. "Here." He said. As Naruto was about to grab his stuff from Sasuke, the bell rung, and the students rushed out of their classroom. Sasuke seeing his friends, dropped Naruto's stuff on the floor.

"Hey!" Naruto growled.

"Ugh. I thought it left for the day." Kiba said. He shoved the boy to the locker, which cause some of the kids to laugh at the blond teen.

Sasuke stared at the blond, afraid for him because he hadn't budge after Kiba thrusted him against the locker harshly. He sighed mentally, when he saw the boy move.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. 

Day 5

It was after school and Naruto was happy. School itself wasn't good. Of course, the students found anyway to make his life hell, but this day they couldn't. It was the new release for Tokyo Ghoul and he was ecstatic about it. He skipped merrily towards the Kenko Manga and Stuff, that was a few blocks from his house.

After school, he rushed home and threw his stuff all over his room floor. He needed to get his allowance from his piggy bank.

"Naru-chan, where are you going?"

"Kaasan!" Naruto exclaimed. "The new Tokyo Ghoul manga is out, and I have to get it." He said as he held the money in the air.

Kushina, his mother, smiled. "Hai, hai."

With that being said, Naruto stormed out of the house and to Kenko's place.

After receiving his manga, Naruto was walking home. He hated the night time and just wanted to make it home as soon as possible. The sun was starting to set, so he had time. He was three minutes away. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the wind that cherish his face. However, that was interrupted by a shove. He fell over, dropping his bag to the floor.

He got up and balled his fist. "Watch where you're going!"

"I should be telling you that, dobe!"

Naruto screamed mentally. "What are you doing here? You… you stalker!"

Sasuke was taken back. "I am not a stalker. I live three minutes away." He retorted. Sasuke grabbed the brown bag he had dropped to the floor.

"Hey! That's mine" Naruto shouted.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!" He growled. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and snatched the brown bag out of his hand. "Like I would believe you read" he took the manga out of the bag, "any manga." Naruto said. He looked at the manga he was holding, and he stared at it in disbelief. It was volume 3 of Attack on Titan and not his Tokyo Ghoul. He stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke snatched it out of his hand. "It's… not for me." He said turning red.

"Ne, you like attack on titan?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up, dobe!"

"You're only on volume 3?"

"It isn't for me!" Sasuke replied.

Naruto squinted his eyes and his lips curled up. "You're a closet otaku, aren't you?"

Sasuke was taken back. "N… no."

Naruto continue to stare at him. "Mhm."

Sasuke gripped him by his collar. "If you tell anyone, I will beat the living shit out of you every day. Do you understand?"

Naruto did not feel threatened. "I have up to volume 20 in my room. Maybe you can come over sometime?" he offered.

Sasuke's sharp expression softened. "Why would I go anywhere with you?" he barked.

He put Naruto down. "I was just wondering. You like manga, I like manga. Why not?" he told. He had found his bag on the grass.

"It wouldn't make us friends."

Naruto smiled. "Ne, let's go. Kaasan is making ramen tonight." He said.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. 'What is he up to?" he thought.

"Kaasan, we have company." Naruto said entering the two-story house.

"Who is it?" Kushina asked.

"A friend from school." Naruto responded.

"Hey!"

"Hello." Kushina said as she dried her hands on a towel. "Are you one of Naruto's friend?" she smiled. "I'm so glad he has a friend. I was a little worried he wouldn't meet anyone here."

Sasuke stared at the red hair woman. She was slim, long red hair and beautiful. He finally knew how Naruto got his looks. He was a splitting image of his mom.

"Can you stop eye raping my mom?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke cheeks reddened. "We'll be upstairs." He told her. "Come on."

Sasuke followed Naruto upstairs to his room. The blond turned on the light and Sasuke stared at the room, amazed. Naruto was a skilled artist. He looked at the water paintings of Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, Edward from FMA, and even a painting of his mother.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Hn. I'm still learning." He said taking out the stacks of AOT mangas.

"Did you really draw Goku using markers only?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you didn't read manga?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke sat in front of Naruto who was reading Tokyo Ghoul. He decided he would read the AOT manga he got from the store. The two sat in silence, but it felt good having one another being there, who shared the same interest as you.

"Are you and Sakura-chan dating?" Naruto asked. His eyes never left the manga.

Sasuke stiffened. "No."

There was another silence.

"Are you gay?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto shrugged. "She's really pretty and she is always on you, so I figured you to were dating."

"But that didn't answer my question?" Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto ignored him.

After a while. "Why do you pick on me?"

Sasuke looked at him. "You're a loser. Why not?"

"That isn't a valid answer."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's fun watching you get angry. Don't take it serious."

Naruto placed his manga on the side. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Why would I want to hang out with you?" he spat.

"Well we both have things in common-

"Like what?"

"We both like reading mangas and… we're both lonely."

Sasuke stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Oh. You can come over tomorrow." Naruto shouted.

Day 6

"Onii-chan, get out." A small girl groaned. "I have to pee."

The bathroom door opened and there stood Sasuke who had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Why can't you use the other bathroom." He said, annoyed.

His younger sister did not reply. She forced her way into the bathroom and pushed the raven teen out of the way. Sasuke grumbled as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Sasuke!" He heard his father call out to him.

He groaned mentally. "Hai?" he replied.

"When are you going to be like your brother, Itachi, and stop wasting your days with foolery." His father said. He was downstairs.

Uchiha. He was handsome, smart, tough and youthful. He was his father's favorite, and Fugaku, their father, made sure Sasuke knew.

He had to escape. If not, the man will bicker with him and he didn't want to ruin his Saturday. He scurried to his room and put on anything he could find. After slicking his hair back, he rushed downstairs and zoomed out the door. He took out his cellphone and scrolled through his contacts. He placed the phone to his ear. He groaned. Sakura did not answer her phone, it went straight to voicemail. He proceeded to call Kiba, then he remembered that dog boy worked over the weekends. Ino was out of the question, and Sai was just; his skin crawled.

He sighed.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke turned to the person who was calling his name. It was Naruto's mom.

"O… Ohayo." He said. His face was red.

She was carrying some groceries with her. She stopped in front of him. "We miss you at dinner. Naru-chan said you had to leave early." She said disappointed. "He told me everything about you. I'm so glad he's making friends." She told him. "Naru-chan has always had trouble making friends, I used to get so worried about him."

"I can carry your bags for you." He offered. "Naruto, um… he invited me over."

"Oh, he did?" Kushina handed Sasuke the groceries. "Thank you." The two-walked side by side. "How is he in school?"

"He's… good." He lied. Truth be told, since day 1, Naruto has always been picked on and even skipped some classes to avoid the bullying.

"That's good to hear." She was smiling now. "I know he can be hyperactive, he gets it from me." The two were standing in front a white gate. "He's my only child, so I often worry about him." She said. "But I'm glad he made a friend."

She opened the house and place her shoes to the side. "Naru-chan!" she called out.

"Oi!" Naruto responded.

"Sasuke-chan is here." She said. The two jumped at the sudden noise.

Naruto poked his head downstairs. "Ah! Teme! What-

"You told me to come over, remember?" Sasuke said.

"Ah! Stay there." He said as scurried to his room.

Kushina giggled. "The kitchen is this way." She said leading him to a large room.

Sasuke placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Sasuke-chan." She said sweetly. "I'll bring you and Naru-chan some tea and cake. You can go upstairs."

Sasuke nodded his head. He made his way upstairs and entered Naruto's room.

Naruto gasped. "Haven't you heard of knocking." He shoved some books underneath his bed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Naruto jumped. "Why are you even here?" he asked.

"Because." Sasuke said. He jumped on top of Naruto's bed. "I'm bored." Naruto glared at the raven who was getting all cozy on his bed. Sasuke lifted the Pikachu plushie and observed it. "Ugh. You're such an otaku."

"So, what?" Naruto grabbed the plushie out of Sasuke's hand.

"Why are you so upset?" Sasuke was now sitting up.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

They glared at one another.

"Naru-chan, can you open the door. I have tea and cake." Kushina called out.

Naruto opened the door and grabbed the tray from her. "Thank you, Kaasan." He said. He placed the tray on top of the coffee table that was in the middle of his room.

"Oh Naru-chan. I'm going out to town to meet an old friend of mine. She's going to come over one day." Kushina said. "If you need anything just call me, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Stay safe."

"Hai, hai." She walked away.

"You look just like your mom." Sasuke said.

"Hai, hai. I look more like my dad." Naruto told him.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him." Sasuke questioned.

"He died when I was eight. Kaasan got remarried two years ago." Naruto answered.

"Oh."

"So again… why are you here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke remained quiet. "Didn't have anyone else to hang out with?"

Sasuke bit his tongue. "Ow!" he cried.

Naruto laughed. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all."

Sasuke shot a glare at the boy who was smiling stupidly. He looked away.

"Ne, Sasuke. Don't be so rude." Naruto whined. "Teme!" he shrieked when Sasuke did not respond. He growled. "You're going to be lonely if you keep this up." Sasuke turned his back on him and stared out the window. Naruto sighed in defeat. "Ne, Sasuke-kun." He started. He knew the boy would not answer; Naruto had figured since day one that boy was stubborn, yet it felt nice to have someone to speak with. "Have you ever been outside of Tokyo?" Naruto stood up. "I'm going to Konoha next week by myself to visit Kyu. Do you want to come?"

Sasuke, listening to everything to Naruto had said, shrugged his shoulders. He had been out of Tokyo many times, but never to Konoha. He felt giggly inside that Naruto had invited him out, but he was a Uchiha and an Uchiha is stubborn.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment?" Naruto whined. He did not like to be ignored.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto eyes sparkled. "Really? It's going to be so fun. I know a good ramen shop-

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the blond idiot rant. Somehow, he felt at ease and a smudged smile formed on his face.

Day 11

Iruka was sitting at his desk, grading some papers, when he noticed one of his students still sitting down.

"Naruto." The man called out.

The boy looked up from his drawing and stared at his teacher. "Hai, old man?"

Iruka cleared his throat. "Sensei? It's sensei you little brat!" He sighed. "Are you getting along with your classmates?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "No. Everyone hates me and the one person that I actually have something in common with doesn't want to be seen with me." He was now outlining his picture.

"Just give them some time, Naruto." Iruka smiled.

"I will." He replied.

Later that day, after school, Naruto made his way home. As he was walking he spotted a girl kneeling on the ground picking up her books. Naruto rushed to her side to help her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her.

The girl lifted her head up and stared at him. Naruto felt flushed and his heart skipped a beat. There kneeling on the ground was a pretty girl, the same age as him, staring directly at him with a soft expression on her face. She was pale with long dark hair that reached her midback. She had big lavender eyes and long eyelashes that curled. Her lips were stained with a light red color and her skin looked smoother than a baby's butt.

She quickly looked down once she noticed she was staring at the boy. She was in a trance once she gazed into his blue eyes. She poked her fingers together and spoke in a hush tone, "I'm okay."

Naruto grabbed her books off the ground and gave them to her. She took the books out of his hands and stood up; he noticed she attended the same school as him.

"T… thank you." She squeaked.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "It's no problem."

The two stood there for serval seconds before she turned on her heels and ran away,

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he stretched out his arm towards her, but it was too late. She was out of view.

While Naruto was walking to his house, he couldn't get the strange girl out of his head. She was so cute and small. He opened his house door and took off his shoes.

"Kaasan, I'm home." Naruto shouted.

There was no answer. He stepped into the living room and saw a note left on the table. He picked it up and it read:

Naru-chan! I left some food for you. It is in the oven.

I went out with an old friend of mine.

I should be home by 10.

Love you.

:)

-Kaasan

He placed the note on the table and walked upstairs to his room. He threw his bag on his bed and searched underneath his bed for a fresh canvas. After locating it, he placed the canvas on the easel. He had to paint her. That girl was gorgeous, and she wouldn't leave his mind.

Day 13

"Naru-chan, did you pack all of your things?" asked Kushina. "Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"No, I can go by myself." Naruto told her. He was putting his clothes into his backpack. "And besides you have more important stuff to do."

He walked downstairs with his backpack thrown over his shoulders. "You didn't ask Sasuke-chan to tag along?"

"He is busy today. I can go by myself." He reassured her.

Kushina pinched Naruto on his cheeks. "Hai, hai. Let me give you some funds."

As she was walking to the living room, the doorbell sounded. "I'll get it!" Naruto shouted.

He opened the door and his mouth opened widely. "What are you doing here, teme?" he questioned the raven hair boy, who he was pointing at.

Sasuke put down Naruto fingers. "It's impolite to point, dobe." He scoffed.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a backpack slumped over his shoulders. His eyes began to sparkle; Sasuke seeing this shoved his nose in the air.

"I just didn't want you to get in trouble." He responded.

"In trouble!"

"Sasuke-chan, how are you doing?" Kushina asked him. "Naru-chan, stop being rude and let Sasuke in."

Naruto grumbled a few swear words before allowing the boy to enter the house.

"Will you be going with Naru-chan?" Kushina asked him, noticing his backpack.

"I'll be right back! I have to grab my toothbrush." Naruto said as he rushed upstairs.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes, I decided I would keep a close eye on him."

She giggled. "Really? I would appreciate it." She said with dreamy eyes. "Thank you for being a friend to him Sasuke. Naruto is my only child, so please take care of him." Kushina said as she gazed into his eyes.

He nodded once more.

"Are you ready teme? I don't want to be late getting there." Naruto said as he stood by the door.

"It's only 9 in the morning."

"Yes, but it takes four hours to get there by train, ya know."

"F- four hours?" Sasuke questioned. "Wait, we're going by train?"

Kushina glance at Naruto and Naruto glance at her. "Konoha doesn't have any airports, so yes by train or car."

"Are you afraid of train rides?" Kushina asked the tall boy.

"No, no I'm not. I… I've never been on one is all." Sasuke was now embarrassed and his face showed it.

"But you live in Tokyo? Naruto reminded him.

"S…so! Let's just go." Sasuke said storming out of the house.

Naruto burst into fits of laughter. "I'll see you later, Kaasan!" Naruto said between laughs.

Sasuke stared out the window as they made their way to Kumiya. "Dobe, why did we have to catch a taxi to Kumiya?"

"Because the trains in Tokyo doesn't route to Kumiya." Naruto told him.

"Why couldn't your mom drop us? Doesn't she have a car?"

"Kaasan hates driving now. She prefers to walk."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, ya know." Sasuke remained silent, which made Naruto sigh. "If you must know, Kaasan and my dad were in a terrible car crash in Konoha, that left my mom temporarily paralyzed and my dad dead."

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "I was in school when it happened. Kaasan was a wreck after losing dad. She wouldn't let go of me. She held onto me and hated when I wasn't by her side." He said sighing. "I'm glad she met Kurama because she let go and was easy going with me. I understood the reasons why and I didn't hate her for it, I will always be by her side."

Sasuke didn't say a word. He couldn't imagine his mother going through that. He wondered how it affected Naruto. As he was in his trail of thoughts, Naruto shouted in his ear. "We're here, teme!"

The two stood in front of the train station and Sasuke stared in awe. He always wondered what it was like going on a train. When he was younger he asked his parents numerous of times, but they never took him.

"Let's go, teme." Naruto said yanking onto his hands. "We have to buy the tickets."

Sasuke eyes never left the view of the scenery the rode past him. He stared out the window and saw how beautiful life really was. The hills were green, and the lake was tranquil. He never noticed how beautiful nature could be. He glanced at Naruto, but he was sleeping and Sasuke eyes lingered back to nature. The sky was so blue and clean and not a single cloud could be seen. His eyes followed a black butterfly that flew past the train.

"Next stop will be Konoha." The intercom echoed.

Naruto jumped out of the seat after hearing that.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anyone that has long dark hair?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well gee Naruto! That could be anyone."

"Her hair is long, and it reaches to her lower back and she has pale skin and big eyes that has no pupil!" Sasuke tilted his head. "It's lavender and she speaks softly."

"You mean Hyuga Hinata?"

"That's her name?" Naruto said in awe.

"Yes, she is Hyuga Neji first cousin."

"I've never heard of him, but she's cute."

Sasuke snickered. "Really?"

Naruto glared at him. "Yes, really."

"Don't get mad dobe, it's just she's too good for you is all. She comes from a prestige family that looks down on anyone who isn't of importance." Naruto looked down at his backpack. Sasuke seeing this sigh. "I was joking! She's nice, her family scrutinize her for it, but she is a nice one."

Naruto searched into his backpack and he pulled out a small drawing book and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke staring at the black leather book, opened it. He was astonished. In the book, Naruto drew a sketch of Hinata, he captured everything from the shape of her face, to her big eyes and pouted lips.

"Did she stood there while you drew this?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I only saw her once and decided to draw her."

"Once?" Sasuke said amazed.

"Mhm. I can do better, but-

"Welcome to Konoha." The intercom echoed. "Please watch your step."

"Yosh! We're here." Naruto said as he leaped from his seat.

Sasuke stared at the sign that read: Welcome to Konoha.

"I know isn't it amazing." Naruto said inhaling the scent. "Are you hungry? I know this great place that serves ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Hai, hai. Let's go."

The two boys walked through the small town and Sasuke took in every detail. The roads were smooth, and the grass were green and fresh. Some of the people in their shops came out and waved at them.

"Ichiraku is the place. One of the best ramen places." Naruto said smiling. "It's been so long. There it is!" Naruto said pointing to the wooden shop.

The two teens went into the shop and sat at the counter.

"Well… well, if it isn't Naruto." Teuchi, the ramen shop owner, said as he wiped his hands on his towel. "And who is this may I ask?"

"His name is Sasuke. He's from Tokyo."

"Oh, a city boy." Teuchi chuckled.

Naruto laughed. "I wanted to introduce him to the best ramen shop in the world. Can we have two super deluxe miso please."

"Coming right up. Ayame two miso"

"Hai, papa."

After five minutes, Ayame slid the ramen in front of the two boys.

"Enjoy." Teuchi said as he walked away.

The two ate in silence. Sasuke enjoyed the ramen and glanced at Naruto, who had engulfed into one bite. "My goodness." He said in disbelief. He stared at his food in disappointment. Here he was still eating the food, but Naruto had managed to consume it in two minutes top.

He chuckled. "I told you guys ramen was my favorite food."

Sasuke was full of just three bites, gave his food to Naruto who had ate it. "Do you have four stomachs or something?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

Sasuke stared at him. "You are something else, Uzumaki."

"Let's go to my old house. We'll be staying there." He said as he placed the money on top of the counter.

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto said before leaving.

Sasuke followed behind Naruto who was skipping merrily along the dirt road. Ten minutes of walking, they were finally in front of a one-story house that had a white gate surrounding it. Naruto let him in.

"You said you were going to meet Kyu?" Sasuke said. "Is he a friend?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. He'll be here tonight." He told him. "Let me show you around." He said throwing his bag on the floor. He led him through the house. "This is kitchen-

"You don't say."

"I'm ignoring that comment." Naruto said. "This is the bathroom-

"I would have never guessed." Sasuke smirked.

"This is the bedroom-

"I wouldn't have never thought." Sasuke said dragging is voice.

"That's it! Naruto said turning around as he attacked Sasuke. The two wrestled for a bit, until Sasuke got on him and pinned his arm above his head.

"Cheater!" Naruto whined.

"How did I cheat?" Sasuke said staring into his eyes. "I'm just stronger than you."

Naruto pouted. "I let you win. Now get off."

Sasuke got off him and grinned as if he had won some medal. Sasuke checked his phone and saw it was 7:30.

"So, what is here to do at night?" Sasuke asked. "Any clubs?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure."

"You've live here, and you don't know…." Sasuke said dumbfounded. He sighed. "Let's see." He said walking towards the door. He turned around when he noticed that Naruto had not followed him. "Are you coming?"

Naruto looked down. "Um… I'll stay in here."

Sasuke stared at him. "You invited me out here and now you want us to stay inside?" he questioned. He was confused. Naruto hadn't answer him. "Don't let me come there for you!" he threatened.

"No…" he said shyly.

Sasuke marched towards him and threw him over his shoulders. "Let's go."

Naruto was kicking and trashing. "What's your deal?" he questioned.

"Let me go." Naruto shouted.

Sasuke had managed to reach the door, barely, with Naruto over his shoulder who was shouting like a little child. He had managed to open the door and step foot outside in the starry sky. "No!" Naruto screamed. "Please, let me go." He said.

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's loud outburst. He felt his shirt going damp, which made him place Naruto down. He turned to face the boy. He was crying hysterically.

"Naruto…"

Naruto started to panic as he looked around. It was dark outside and the only light that was there, was the stars and the porch light. He couldn't breathe.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He kneeled to touch the boy. He didn't know what to do to calm him down. Sasuke grabbed him and put him inside and that's when he calmed down.

"Naruto, are you afraid of the dark?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was trembling before he nodded his head. He folded his leg and placed his head on his knee. "P… please don't tell anyone." He stuttered. He hadn't look at Sasuke after his episode.

Sasuke slicked his hair back and sat there with Naruto. What had cause Naruto to have this phobia? He wrapped his arm around Naruto and said, "Don't worry. I won't."

There was a scratching noise on the window which got Sasuke's attention. "What is that?" he asked.

Naruto turned to the window and smiled brightly. "Kyu!" he said as he got up to run to the window.

"Kyu?"

Naruto opened the window and a little orange fox jumped into his arms.

"This is Kyu? A fox." Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Hai, isn't he cute?" Naruto said holding him.

"I couldn't bring him with me because my stepdad is allergic to him, so I promised I would see him every chance I got."

"I thought he was your friend… a human friend." Sasuke added.

"He isn't human, but he is my friend." Naruto replied, placing the little fox on the floor.

He roamed the place before coming to Sasuke, shyly. He sniffed the boy's feet and stared at him. "Naruto, you're one strange character." He said as he rubbed the fox's little head.

"I think he likes you." Naruto beamed.

The two teens stayed the weekend in Konoha. Naruto showed Sasuke the different views in Konoha and took him out the lake. He even showed him his old school and they visited his father's grave. The two were riding back to Kumiya to go back to Konoha. Naruto had rested his head on Sasuke, while he was staring out the window.

He had a fun time with Naruto and had to admit he was a little sad to leave Konoha. It was so beautiful and magnificent. The air was so much cleaner, and the people were friendly.

He heard Naruto snoring and smiled. "Such a dobe."

After two made it back to Konoha, Sasuke decided to stay by Naruto's house for a while before leaving to go home.

"Would you like to go back one day?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind."

Naruto grinned.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking, well Naruto doing the most and Sasuke just listening.

Day 15

Naruto was walking to school when he bumped into the girl, Hinata.

"I'm sorry." She said as she helped him to pick up his stuff.

"No… it's my fault." He said. "I'm a klutz." He admitted.

She giggled shyly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto." He said.

"H…hi Naruto-kun." She blushed. "M… my name is Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto smiled. "It's nice to meet you." He blushed too. "You go to the same school as me." She nodded her head. "Do you want to have lunch sometime? I'm kind of new and really don't have any friends…"

Hinata heart pounded. She had never had anyone asked her to hang out with her. "S…sure."

Naruto eyes brightened. "Really!"

She nodded her head.

"Great! Do you want to meet here?"

"S…sure."

Naruto went happily to class. He couldn't wait to sit and eat lunch with such a beautiful girl. As he was walking through the halls, he spotted Sasuke standing by the water fountain with Kiba and Shikamaru. He wondered if it was good to say something to him. He decided against it and walked past the group to class. He sat in the back of the class and was patiently waiting for lunch. Sasuke gazed at Naruto and wondered what the dobe was thinking about… he seemed so happy.

When it was lunch time, Naruto got up and rushed out the class with his belongings. He met Hinata in the spot the decided on and the two walked to a bench under the tree.

"How old are you, Hinata-chan?"

She swallowed a piece of turkey sandwich and said, "Fifteen. I'm going to be sixteen in December…"

"I'm going to be sixteen in October." He smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "I can't wait…"

She smiled. The two sat there and spoke with one another, getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. Sasuke was staring down from the window and glancing at Naruto. He was sitting with Hinata and the two seemed friendly. Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how he felt. He was upset that the blond had not spoken to him all day.

Some days went by and Hinata and Naruto became inseparable.

Day 20

Sasuke ate some cake Naruto's mother left.

"You and Hinata seemed to be getting along." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded her head. "We are. She's so weird, but a cute weird." He said. "I showed her my pictures of her and she loved them."

Sasuke remained quiet.

"I'm want her to come to Konoha, but she doesn't know if he can because of her father."

A little jealousy stirred inside of Sasuke. He thought that Naruto wanted to go again with him. Naruto, noticing Sasuke was quiet looked up from his work and saw the raven hair teen staring at him.

"What?"

He scoffed. "Nothing."

Naruto sighed. "There's something on your mind. What is it?" He knew Sasuke all too well.

"It's nothing." Sasuke told him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Day 21

Hinata was out sick today, so Naruto was left by his self.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said walking up to the boy. He had decided to talk to the teen. Maybe he would respect him since the two always hanged out after school.

"Who is he talking to?" Kiba whispered to Sakura.

"Weirdo." Ino mumbled.

Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said. Maybe the boy hadn't heard him.

"Why is he still here?" Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto was taken back.

The group laughed before walking away.

"He is so annoying." Sakura said.

"We should teach him a lesson one day." Kiba said.

Ino giggled.

After school, Naruto ran home as fast as he could. It wasn't to get the latest manga, but to go home and stay there. He figured Sasuke would finally acknowledge him, after all, the two spent so much time together, they could complete each other sentence.

Naruto slammed the door to his room, which caused his mother to walk in to see what the ruckus was.

"Naru-chan, what's the matter?" Kushina said at the boy who had flopped onto his bed.

"Nothing… just leave!" he shouted. He was crying silently.

"Naru-chan."

"Leave!" he shouted.

Kushina was taken back by the outburst and stepped back. "Well, I'll be here if you need me." She said shutting the door.

Day 24

Naruto had missed three days of school. He didn't come out his room, he hadn't eaten, nor had he taken a shower. He just laid there staring at the wall. Why were people so mean to him? He wasn't a bad kid, in fact, he was fun if people have him a chance.

The only person who was nice to him was Hinata. She thought he was funny and smart and loved his work. Sasuke was only nice when he wasn't with his friends.

"Thank goodness you're here, Sasuke-chan. I'm worried about Naru-chan. He hasn't come out of his room." Kushina said letting the boy in.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. "I'll go see what's wrong with him." He told her. "Don't worry."

She nodded her head.

Sasuke entered Naruto's room and closed the door behind him.

"Dobe…"

There was no response. He sighed as he stood beside Naruto's bed. "Dobe." He said shoving the boy.

Naruto smacked his hand and stared at him with red puffy eyes. "What?" he snapped.

"You're acting like a girl." Sasuke said.

"IS this what you wanted to tell me?" He was angry. "Why are you in my house?"

"No-

"Then why are you here?" he said gritting his teeth. "To escape your problems from home? To use me and my mother?"

"No…. I was worried."

"About what? Not me." Naruto scoffed. "Or was your self-conscience eating you alive."

Sasuke was getting annoyed. "You're my friend and I-

"Friend? What friend? I'm not your friend. You just use me. You hate to be seen with me."

"I do not."

"So, why did you ignore me at school? Why you do you make fun of me? Hit me?" he inquired.

He couldn't answer him.

"Exactly."

"I like hanging out with you." Sasuke admitted. "You're different. I can be me around you and you wouldn't judge me. You're funny and creative. I love listening to you talk about the most random stuff, I love how you can eat a whole bowl of ramen and not get full. I just love being around you." Sasuke said mumbling the last part.

"So, stop ignoring me at school and be the friend you say you are."

Sasuke sigh. "I'll try…"

"Not try, you're going to do it." Naruto said with a threatening glare.

"Fine, fine." He responded.

Naruto eyed him, and he smiled softly. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke shrugged. "Now, please go to your mom. She's worried sick about you! And go shower. You stink!"

Naruto jumped off the bed and dig into his draw for some clothes. "I'll be right back. Stay there." He demanded.

After an hour, Naruto finally came back with a huge grin on his face. "Guess who's back."

Sasuke was sitting on the bed reading a Death Note manga. "It's about time."

Naruto sat beside Sasuke and stared at him. Sasuke, noticing, glared at him. "What?

"So, you love being around me?"

"Oh gosh." Sasuke grumbled.

"Can we pretend I didn't say that?"

Naruto laughed as he pranced on the boy. "I know you loved me." He said smiling brightly.

Sasuke felt his heart pounding and his face felt flushed. An unthinkable feeling came over him and he knew what it was. He had feelings for the boy. A forbidden love he couldn't tell anyone. Naruto was like his better half that made him feel alive… like life was worth living. From the first day their hands connected there was an electric shock, but he knew he had real feelings for him when they both went to Konoha and Naruto was crying. He wanted so much to protect him. He couldn't stand when Hinata and him were together. He was like a jealous monster.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and embraced him. Naruto didn't seem to mind. The boy was always touchy and feely with the raven hair teen anyways.

"Thank you, teme."

The tip of his ear was heated. He didn't want to let go of Naruto, and he didn't. The two stayed like that for a while, until Sasuke had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto told him.

"See ya."

Day 25

"Naruto-kun, it's been so long…" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I should have at least told you. I wasn't feeling to well." He told her.

"Oh…"

Naruto noticed the girl was sad. "What's the matter?"

"I'm moving far away, Naruto-kun." Hinata told him.

Naruto tilted his head. "Moving to where?"

"Los Angeles, California."

Naruto mouth dropped. "But why? That's so far away."

"Father got a new job. I wanted to spend the last few days with you before I leave." She told him. "I really love spending time with you."

Naruto was trying to take it in. "When are you leaving?"

He noticed the girl was not wearing her school uniform and she had a yellow folder in her hand.

"Now. I just came to get my transcript."

"Hinata-chan… I'm sorry."

She rubbed her eyes. "It's okay. Maybe when I come back to visit, we can hang out?"

Naruto felt his heart stings being pulled. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her and wanted to be in a relationship with her, but it wouldn't be fair. Not now. Not now, that she was leaving.

"Promise me you'll write me." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded her head. She handed him a piece of paper with her address on it. "You write me. I will be waiting." She said hugging him. "Good-bye." After she hugged him, she ran off vanishing in the crowd of students.

Naruto sat down and stared at the chalkboard. The one girl who he came to like was gone. Sasuke noticing the blond idiot was quiet, spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "She left too America."

Sasuke remained quiet. Part of him was happy and the other part was sad because he knew how much Naruto liked her.

"You'll be fine." He said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah."

"Sasuke-kun, why are you talking to that loser?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kiba questioned.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh. I see." Kiba said. "Trying to get on his good side before teaching him a lesson?"

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah. He's such a loser, he'll trust anyone."

"I have the perfect plan." Ino said.

"Are you still moping?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wished I would have told her how I felt. But it wouldn't be fair to her." He said as he slouched on the couch.

Sasuke was getting annoyed. "It'll be okay. Why don't you draw? When's the last time you drew a picture?"

"A long time." Naruto said.

"Well talk to me or something."

"Hinata-chan is so beautiful."

"Ugh! I'm leaving." Sasuke said.

"No!" Naruto whined. "Why can't you be supportive?"

"I'm tired of you moping around."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "My heart is broken, baka."

Sasuke sighed. "Let's watch some tv." He suggested.

"Fine."

The two sat in silence as they watched Kill la Kill. Sasuke couldn't stay focus on the show, instead he was watching Naruto. The boy looked so in tone with the show, he hadn't blinked. Naruto feeling someone stare at him, glanced at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied, turning the other way.

"Do you have the hots for me?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke nearly choked. "W-what?"

Naruto laughed. "I was joking."

Sasuke scoffed. "As if."

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" Naruto asked.

"A lot. Why do you ask?" Sasuke questioned as he tried to stay focus on the show.

"I'm just wondering."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Sasuke asked. He was now facing Naruto.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment. "N… no." he stuttered.

"Oh wow, you're a virgin."

There was a brief silence.

"How is it?"

"What- kissing?"

Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… it's just kissing… I guess."

The two stared into one another eyes and Sasuke heart pounded fast. Naruto was leaning towards him and he was stuck. What was happening? Sasuke hand was on the couch and Naruto touched it when he was leaning close. Realizing what he was doing he stopped.

"Do you want something to eat?" He said looking away.

Sasuke screamed mentally. Was Naruto about to kiss him? Him a boy? He couldn't let his chance slip.

"Naruto?"

"Y… yes." He stuttered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke sat closer to Naruto and patted him on his head.

"I'm not a child." Naruto told him.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke and licked his lip. He was now questioning his self. He wanted to kiss Hinata, but she was gone. But here was Sasuke… he didn't know what was going on. He sighed.

"Do… you… want to teach me?" he stuttered. He opened his eyes when he realized what he said. This was such a forbidden act. He was going to tell Sasuke he was joking, but stopped when Sasuke agreed to it.

"Really?" he was baffled.

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, it doesn't matter. It's just kissing." He told him, but deep down inside he was shaking. He wanted to touch Naruto's lips. They looked soft and plump.

"O…okay." He told him.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke and closed his eyes. Sasuke gently placed his hand on Naruto's head and kissed him. Sasuke felt his lips quiver. Naruto's lip was so soft and smooth. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he knew he didn't want to stop. The two continue to kiss and Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's school shirt, gripping it. Naruto was now sitting on Sasuke's lap, whiles Sasuke arms was wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke tongue entered Naruto's mouth and he explore every inch of it. It tasted like a mixture of skittles and green apple jolly ranchers. After some time, the two departed for air.

Naruto was still sitting on Sasuke's lap when the two departed for air.

"How do you call that just kissing?"

Sasuke face was flushed. He had kissed his crush.

"Do you want… do you want to again?"

Naruto stared at him, then the time. He nodded his head. "Sure." He said shyly.

Day 27

Two days had passed since Naruto and Sasuke kissed. The two didn't talk much about it, but Sasuke's feelings grew stronger for Naruto. He wondered how the boy felt about him. The kids in class started to get close to Naruto and Sasuke knew why. They wanted to prank him. Sasuke wanted to warn him, but something always stopped him.

"Everyone is starting to like me now." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke didn't want to ruin Naruto's happiness, but at the same time he didn't want the boy to get hurt.

"They want to invite me to a dance Saturday night." Naruto told him. The two were sitting at Naruto's house eating watermelon.

"But you don't like the night?"

Naruto sighed. "I know… but I want to get out and get over my fears." He said truthfully.

"I don't think you should go." Sasuke told him as he at a slice of watermelon.

"Why not?" he questioned. "Sakura-chan wanted to dance with me."

Sasuke was annoyed. "I just don't think you should."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Naruto was upset. "Why?"

"Because they aren't your friends!" he responded.

"But they want to be. What's gotten into you?"

Sasuke remained silence. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"They don't like you and at the end of the day they are not your friends." Sasuke told him.

"Everyone deserves a chance. I gave you one."

"Yeah, but I'm different from them."

Naruto sighed. "Will you be going to the dance?"

"Yes, I have too."

"So, why can't I come?"

"I already told you."

"They want to meet up at the bus station."

"You're not going!" Sasuke snapped.

"I am too. I finally have people that likes me." Naruto said getting up.

"I already told you. They don't like you. So just stay home! Please." Sasuke begged.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Sasuke questioned. He was annoyed.

"That your friends seemed to like me and they're starting to hang out with me now."

"No!"

"They want to pull a prank on you and just leave you there." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto folded his arms. "You're just making that up."

"I am not you dobe."

"I don't believe you." Naruto said childishly.

"Argh!" Sasuke growled. "Fine! What do I care. Just go and see who your real friends are."

"It's not like you care. You always teased me and now that I'm finally making friends, you don't want me to hang out with them.

"It's not that." Sasuke said softly.

Sasuke got up and took his belongings. "I don't care what you do."

"Fine!"

"You're so annoying! They don't like you. No one does because you're annoying, you're a stubborn brat and you don't listen, idiot!" Sasuke growled.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Baka!"

"Naruto, I hate you and I wished I never met you. I only pretended to be your friend because I felt sorry for you. You're a loser. A nobody. You're not creative. You're stupid and at the end of the day no one will ever like you." Sasuke said glaring at him. With those last words, heh left the house.

Naruto was stunned. His head dropped. "Baka."

Sasuke knew it sounded cliché, but Naruto wouldn't listen. He knew the boy didn't like the night time, so he didn't want him to get hurt. He wouldn't respond to Sasuke plead to stay home, so he figured he had to hurt him emotionally.

He hadn't meant it. He loved the blonde. Yes, he was annoying, but Sasuke enjoyed it. He wanted to tell Naruto how he felt and that he didn't want him to get hurt, but he wouldn't listen.

"Please, Naruto. Don't go." He pleaded.

Day 30

It was the big night for Konoha's dance at the civic hallway. Everyone from school was there having a great time. Sasuke was there. He wasn't enjoying his self. He hoped Naruto was not out there waiting at the bus stop and if he was, he hoped the boy decided to go home once he noticed no one was going to show up.

The plan basically was to tell Naruto to be at the station and have him wait. They told him that they were going to go to karaoke before going to the dance and that they had to meet at the bus stop at 9:00 pm. Everyone in the class was a part of it, and if he had somehow managed to come to the dance they would have embarrassed him even more by throwing food at him.

"Do you think he's still waiting?" Sakura grinned.

"Probably. He's such a loser." Ino said dancing to the beat.

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see if Naruto was really waiting out there. He wasn't responding to his text, so he managed to escape to go to the bus stop.

He caught a taxi to the bus station and saw no one was there. He sighed in relief. Naruto had finally figured they weren't his friends. He felt bad, but Naruto needed to learn to avoid this again. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his heart. For some reason, he felt weak. An unexplainable weakness overcame him, and he had to sit down in the car.

He decided he would go home.

Day 32

Sasuke decided he wasn't going to go to Naruto's house. He would give the blond sometime to cool down. Everyone was laughing at the fact they had left Naruto stranded and the blond boy was probably crying his head off. He couldn't participate. He just wanted to see that idiot walk through those doors, but he never did. He decided he would visit him after school to apologize and hopefully confess his feelings.

When third period was over, the principal Asuma entered the classroom with his father and another officer. Sasuke felt his heart beat quicken.

He cleared his throat. "Class, I would like to discuss something with you and hopefully we can get each of you to help us." Asuma said sadly. "There is a student in this class, Uzumaki Naruto. His mother has reported him missing.

The class went in an uproar. Some joked about him leaving town and others were nonchalant. Sasuke felt his whole world shattered.

"M- missing?" he choked.

"This is a serious matter!" Asuma snapped. "He was last seen Saturday night by the bus station." The class went silent. "He was wearing a dark blue jean pants and a white shirt. His mother is concerned because it's not like him.

"Maybe he ran away." One kid suggested.

"From what we are told, he does not like the dark. In fact, he is terrified of it. We would like your help in searching for your classmate." Fugaku stepped in.

Everyone did everything to help. They made flyers and spread the news on social media. It even made headlines, but there were no signs of him. Sasuke did everything to help. He just prayed he was alive and well and just hiding.

He visited his mom and she was hysterical. She didn't look well and couldn't even make out a sentence, other than, "I want my baby back."

After five days of searching, people started to lose hope. Sasuke sat in the back of the class, spaced out. Some of the kids felt bad and just prayed the boy would show up.

On June 14th, day 38, there was a deafening silence in Iruka's classroom.

"If I can get your attention, everyone." Iruka said.

The students stopped talking and listened to what Iruka had to say. The man didn't look right.

"I would like to inform you that Uzuma… Uzumaki Naruto." He choked. "Was found-

Some of the kids cheered, but when the realized that Iruka was not smiling, it felt like the whole world stopped.

"Was found dead."

Sasuke felt stuck. A bad feeling. He couldn't move and felt like he was being consumed by the darkness.

"He was…" Iruka stared at his desk and the tears fell on the back if his hand. He regained his composure. "He was murdered, and his body was found in the forest… five minutes away from the bus station."

There was silence for the whole day. Nobody bothered to speak. They felt responsible, they were responsible, and they knew it. If they hadn't decided to prank him, he would still be alive.

Sasuke got up and exited the class. The class lost two people that day, Naruto who was dead and Sasuke- who was drowning in his own sorrow.

He wanted to see Naruto's mother, but he couldn't bring his self to do so. It was his fault. Although he warned Naruto, he should have done everything to make sure Naruto was safe. He knew Naruto was afraid of the dark, he should have been there to protect him instead of that dance.

The guy he loved was gone.

Sasuke stayed in his room, crying. He couldn't have imagined how Naruto felt during his final hours. He just prayed his death was quick and a hurry, but it wasn't… They caught the killer and he described Naruto's final hours. How he cried for his mother, how he begged to live. He even cried for Sasuke and wanted to apologize because he was wrong.

That was the last time Sasuke left his room.

Tokyo, Japan was shaken by the news. They blame some of the students in his class for bullying him. Konoha, Japan was mourning too. Teuchi and Ayame closed their shop for three days to mourn his death, his old school also closed to mourn the death of a fellow student, Kyu made his way to Naruto's grave, who was next to his father, and lie there until his untimely death. And his mother- she had lost it. She was in denial. Kurama did everything in his power to help her. He really loved the woman, but he couldn't handle her fits and sorrow. He took a center to get her help. She would remain there.

Hinata was affected as well. She had feelings for Naruto and she never got to tell him. She cried for him and his mother. She didn't know her, but Naruto always spoke good word of her.

And as for Sasuke… he became a Hikikomori. He never left his room. He just sat there on the bed, thinking; thinking what he would have done differently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept saying. "P… please come back." He whispered.


End file.
